dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kame House
Kame House (lit. "Turtle House") is a house on a very small island in the middle of the sea. It is the home of Muten Roshi, and for much of the Dragon Ball Series, Launch as well. It also becomes Kuririn's permanent residence. During the Majin Buu Saga, we see that he still lives here along with his wife and daughter. The house itself is very distinctive. It is painted pink, with a red roof, and the words "KAME HOUSE" are displayed prominently on the front of the upper story. Kame House is the primary training site of Goku, Kuririn, and later Yamucha during the Tournament and Fortuneteller Baba Sagas. During the Dragon Ball anime, it served as a de facto stronghold for the Z-Fighters. Known Residents *Master Roshi *Turtle *Alligator (In early Dragon Ball) *Ox-King (While training under Roshi) *Grandpa Gohan (While training under Roshi) *Goku (While training under Roshi) *Krillin (While training under Roshi) *Launch *Bulma (Stayed here through most of the Red Ribbon Army Saga) *Oolong *Chiaotzu (Until The end of the Cell saga) *Puar (Until GT's end) *Yamcha (Until GT's end) *Android 18 *Marron Relocations Kame House appears to be a prefabricated building, as it can be capsulized and relocated with ease. When Goku and Kuririn begin their training under Roshi, he places the house inside a capsule and moves it to a larger island. Some time after the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament takes place, Kame House is apparently moved back to its original location. During the King Piccolo Saga, Kame House is moved again, in order to hide it from Piccolo Daimao's henchman Tambourine. Eventually Tambourine does locate it, although ironically he had stopped to ask directions to the original island. He fights the injured Yamucha, but is forced to leave before he can kill his target. In addition, the appearance of the small island on which Kame House is usually situated changes several times throughout the series. It can be presumed that the house is relocated to different islands for reasons unknown. Layout The inside layout of the house has a drastic change between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, at least in the anime. In the first series, the inner layout of the first floor is not consistent with the outer layout. In the outside, there are windows that do not exist in the inside; and in the inside, there are rooms and stairs in places that don't fit the outer walls. However, in Dragon Ball Z, the inner layout is simplified and altered to actually match the outer layout. In Dragon Ball, the first floor of Kame House consists of a main room, which serves as a living room. It has a TV set, a closet, a low table, and some cushioned seatings. From the living room, there are doors leading to the kitchen on the back, and to the toilet on the right. On the left side, there are stairs for the second floor, which contains a single bedroom. In Dragon Ball Z, the main room has been modified to fit the actual outer walls of the house. The kitchen is gone, and now it's just part of the main room, on the left. The toilet has been shrunk, and consists of a small room in the left corner of main room. The placing of the living room furniture and closet was altered, too. The stairs are now in the back and wind a little, to lead to the upper bedroom. All the windows in the inside match the windows seen from the outside. In Video Games Kame House is seen from a distance in the islands stage of Dragonball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, and as a playable battle stage in the game Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and its sequel, Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Trivia * In both the anime and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, there's a sunken ship some distance away from the island. In the anime, it's filled with assorted treasure. es:Kame House Category:Places on Earth